Saving Sister Mary Eunice
by MyStubbornMind
Summary: What if the Monsignor had not let Sister Mary Eunice go? What if Lana had found Mary when looking for Jude? **Slight AU, obviously because of Mary Eunice, some minor changes such as dates.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Monsignor, I'm tired of fighting." Sister Mary Eunice cried, "I wanna let go."

"I know you are tired Sister," the Monsignor looked into her eyes, "but I will not let you go now."

"What? No Please." She begged, shaking from her sobs.

"Please, someone restrain this woman!" two male guards ran over and grabbed Mary from behind. "I will return you to your state of grace."

Sister Mary Eunice was admitted to Briarcliff only days after the exorcism, though she was no longer known as Sister Mary Eunice, but was now only known as Mary Eunice McKee. After the demon was cast from her body the Monsignor failed at restoring the young woman to her state of grace, the girl was overcome with regret due to the events that had occurred during her possession, and was found unconscious in her room by the Monsignor after a failed suicide attempt, that was when he gave up on saving her.

Chapter One

1965

"Sister Jude, I want to speak to her right now." Lana Winters demanded, walking into the Monsignors office.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"I don't give a shit about how many pills you've got her doped up with."

"Sister Jude is dead." he pulled a file from a drawer next to him, he handed it to Lana "Believe me Miss Winters she's long gone." Lana thumbed through the file and looked up.

"Could I at least take a look around?" She asked suspiciously.

"If you insist," he looked over at the man next to him and nodded.

Turning around, Lana made her way down the hall towards the women's ward.

Mary Eunice sat in the corner of her cell shaking, recovering from another round of electroshock therapy. She sat scratching at the deep cuts left on her forearms from the attempt she made on her life, without warning, she was hit with a flashback, it was of when she took Frank's life, the night that Jude was admitted.

"It wasn't me," she sobbed shaking her head, rocking back and forth. She was so tired, she hadn't been able to sleep in days, afraid of what might happen if she wasn't paying attention, and the nightmares, they were unbearable.

Lana slowly and cautiously walked through the women's ward, stopping when she reached the door to the cell that had once held her. She peered in through the small barred opening in the door.

"It wasn't me," Lana could hear a familiar voice cry from inside, she looked closer to see a thin pale young woman curled up in the corner of the cell.

"Who's in there?" Lana looked back at the man behind her, "I know that voice." The young woman turned and looked out at Lana, "Sister Mary Eunice?" The woman quickly turned back and hid her face from view, the face Lana saw was not of the harsh woman who had brought so much pain, but of the girl she had met on her first visit, the same girl that she had seen many times before afraid to even hurt a fly.

"I think you've seen enough here, let's move on." the man tried to move Lana along, but she refused to move. Lana could see the girl trembling with fear, she noticed marks on her temples, and two marks, one on each side of her head, marks that could only be caused by something Lana herself was far too familiar with, and vertical gashes on her forearms.

"Can I please at least talk to her?" Lana looked at the man wide eyed, swaying her hips and biting her lip, stepping closer to him.

"Fine, but you've only got a few minutes." he backed up grabbing his keys and unlocked the cell door allowing Lana to step in.

Mary turned around when she heard the door being unlocked and then opened, she watched as a familiar looking woman stepped in and approached her. She couldn't quite place the woman, her head still buzzing from the electricity that had surged through her body not long ago, Mary's gaze lowered noticing that the woman was with child.

"Sister Mary Eunice?" the woman crouched down and reached towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, Mary flinched at the contact, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the familiar woman pulled back "I know how it feels to always be on edge."

Mary stared at the woman for a moment before she realized who was in front of her, "M-miss Winters?" Mary stuttered looking up at the woman through light-sensitive eyes. "Oh, Miss Winters! I-I'm so sorry!" the girl grabbed onto Lana's dress, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! Everything is m-my fault!"

Lana moved her hand and placed it on the girl's dirty cheek, "Shhh, don't get yourself worked up," Brown eyes looked into wide faded blue ones. "Don't blame yourself."

"But Miss Winters."

"You don't belong here." Lana began to notice that the girl's youthful glow had vanished, her face was sunken in from obvious signs of starvation, what had once been a beautiful mane of gold, had turned a matted greyish mess. "I'm so sorry for what they have done to you," Lana looked at the red marks on the girl's temples.

"I've deserved all of it."

The door to the cell opened and the man entered, Mary pulled back from Lana and went back to hiding in the corner. "Miss Winters," the man motioned towards the hallway, Lana nodded.

"I'll be back for you," she whispered to Mary Eunice, "I promise." She looked at the girl who was peering back at her through hair shielding her face.

Lana pushed the door to the Monsignors office open, eyes ablaze with anger. "What have you done to Sister Mary Eunice?"

He looked up from a file, "What God would have wanted."

"What God would have wanted? There is hardly anything left of her, she is beyond miserable! Does this God of yours enjoy watching young girl's suffer and waste away to nothing?"

"She should be glad to have her body back," he stammered "but she is no longer a member of the church, after the attempt she made on her own life."

"I'm not surprised, after what that thing did to her, to you, I'm surprised you didn't just kill her yourself!"

"She is getting the help she needs here."

"Help? You call what you are doing help? Damnit! Have you seen her? It looks like the poor girl hasn't slept or eaten in days, she's afraid of being left alone!" Lana shouted, "Originally I came here for Jude, but because it seems Jude is no longer with us, I think it would be in Mary Eunice's best interest for me to take her home to stay with me." The two officers that had come with Lana entered the room after hearing the commotion

"Sir," One of the officers spoke up, "from what we have seen and overheard, we agree with the woman and think it would be in both the girl's and your best interest to let Miss Winters here take the girl home."

"What do you mean"

"We've seen the conditions here," the other man spoke up, "and I think the last thing you would want is for more officers to be poking around in here with a warrant."

The Monsignor eyes widened, he turned around and pulled a file and handed it to Lana "Miss Winters do with this what you'd like, but I warn you, I don't think you know what you are in for."

Lana took a file labeled 'Mary Eunice McKee' from the Monsignor, Lana quickly flipped through it, she looked back to the officers behind her and nodded, "She's coming home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A male nurse met Lana at the front of Briarcliff and handed her a small bag, which held what was left of Mary Eunice's belongings. "Come with me." Said the young man.

Lana followed him down the hall and back into the women's ward, upon entering the cell, Mary looked up, kneeling next to the girl, Lana wrapped an arm around her thin waist, and helped her up. Grabbing onto Lana's shoulder for extra support, together the two women exited the cell and Briarcliffe.

Lana helped Mary into the passenger seat of her car, closing the door behind her she walked around to the drivers side, 'One day I will shut this place down' she thought to herself looking up at the large red brick structure slipping into the car.

Mary turned and looked over, watching as Lana sat down and got settled, the older woman turned and reached for a blanket from the backseat, she wrapped it around the shivering girl, put the car into gear and drove away from the terrible place.

It was about an hours drive to Lana's house from the asylum, Lana looked over at the girl next to her who was resting her head against the window, her eyes closed, shivering, Mary whimpered and Lana reached over, encouraging the girl to rest against her for comfort and warmth. Mary was startled by her touch, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Lana whispered "if you'd like you can lean against me."

Mary Eunice looked up and nodded, then rested her head on the other woman's shoulder.

After a few minutes Lana could feel the girl's tension slowly fade as she rested against her.

"Try and get some rest, we've still got about forty five minutes until we arrive." She wrapped her right arm around Mary for extra comfort and could feel the girl begin to drift off.

They were about five minutes from the house when Lana felt Mary becoming restless, she began shaking and whimpering, tears began to stream down her cheeks. Lana pulled the young woman tighter against her, gently stroking her arm.

When they reached the house, Lana put the car in park and grabbed Mary's things from the back seat. Lana walked around and opened the passenger's side door, the loss of contact had caused

Mary Eunice to wake up. Lana reached for the girl, helping her out of the car and wrapped an arm around Mary's waist and helped her up the path, fiddling with her keys as she unlocked the door and helped the girl into the house.

Five minutes later, Mary sat curled up on the couch watching Lana in the kitchen as she made the girl something to eat, when she came out carrying a plate Mary quickly turned away hiding her stare.

"Here, you need to eat something," Mary Eunice looked over at the plate and scrunched her nose, Lana knelt down next to her, "Mary you really need to eat something, you can hardly stand on your own." the young girl still refused the food, "Mary please, I took you out of that place, could you please eat this, if not for you, for me?" Mary felt guilty and grabbed the plate from the woman in front of her, picking up the sandwich and hesitantly taking a bite.

It had been days since she had last eaten, she had been trying to starve herself, anything to get out of that place, anything to forget. Tears began to form in her eyes, Lana looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's, I- I just didn't think I would ever get out," she began to cry, Lana took the sandwich and placed it back on the plate, placing it on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch next to her.

"I know how that feels." The older woman sighed, "It's okay, you're safe now," Lana reached over and wrapped her arms around Mary and stroked her hair. The young woman rested her head on Lana's shoulder and sobbed, causing her body to shake violently, Lana did her best to comfort the girl in her arms. "It's okay, just let it out," she spoke softly, "it's okay to cry, when I first got out I would cry myself to sleep, well, if I could fall asleep. It was very lonely, especially since Wendy was gone. It's still hard." A few tears rolled down Lana's cheek, "but you don't have to go through this alone," she sniffled "I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere, soon it will be hard for me to go anywhere." Lana looked down at her stomach, the child inside growing fast, "You'll get through this, we will get through this. Together."

"Do you think you would be up to taking a bath before you settle in for the night?" Mary hesitated then nodded. "I'll go and run a bath for you." Standing up Lana was stopped by a shaky hand taking hold of her wrist.

"W-wait, can I come with you?" Fear plagued the younger woman's face, "It's, I just, I don't feel comfortable being alone." Mary's grip grew stronger.

"Oh, of course. Yes, that's fine," Mary got up slowly, still holding Lana's wrist, "from now on you let me know if you ever need anything, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Lana wrapped her arm around Mary's waist realizing the girl was still very weak. Together they walked down the hall first stopping in her bedroom, Lana led Mary to sit down on the side of her bed while she found a nightgown in her closet that that the younger woman could wear. Helping the girl back up she walked her to the bathroom. Mary sat down, watching as Lana got everything ready.

"I grabbed you one of my old nightgowns, it should fit." Lana looked over at Mary who was looking at herself in the mirror eyes wide with terror, as if a stranger was staring back at her. "Come on, the bath's ready," Lana got up and guided her away from the mirror. Lana reached to help unbutton Mary's gown, but she pulled away, "I'm sorry, but you are not strong enough to do any of this on your own, I can't even imagine how much different life has been since you were a member of the church, but you need to let me help you." After a few moments Mary nodded and allowed Lana to remove the gown revealing her fragile body. Lana's eyes went wide, she was shocked at the state of the girl, her body was covered in large bruises, her skin grey with dirt and her ribs visible due to malnutrition. Lana looked down at the others arms and saw two long vertical gashes one on the inside of each forearm, it looked like the wounds had been reopened several times, never allowing them to heal properly.

Mary quickly reached up to cover herself, her body stiffening, bare skin causing her to feel even more vulnerable. She looked up at the woman in front of her and relaxed, she felt comforted by Lana's warm brown eyes.

Lana helped the girl into the tub, grabbing a bar of soap and began to wash the young woman. Slowly, the dirt began to wash off revealing the girl's soft alabaster skin, Lana grabbed her shampoo and began working it into Mary's hair, white suds turning grey as the dirt washed out. Lana had to rewash the girl's hair several times before it was returned to its original golden blonde color.

Lana helped Mary out of the tub and helped wrap a towel around her body, "May I?" Lana gestured towards the girl's arms.

"Oh." Mary tried to hide them in shame.

"You have to let me wrap them up so they can heal properly." Mary looked at her and nodded, Lana retrieved a small first aid kit from under the sink and began to tend to the girl.

"Here," Lana handed her a nightgown once she was finished, "You can wear my old things until we can get you your own."

"Thank you," Mary looked up and took the clothes from the woman.

"Not that they're old or anything, most of what I have is pretty new, it's just that I don't think I will be able to fit in any of it again." Lana glanced down at her growing stomach, and helped the girl slip into the nightgown, it fit loosely over the young woman's body, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Together they walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, Lana pulled back the covers and helped Mary onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her shivering body. "Are you comfortable?" Mary nodded.

"Could you stay with me?" Mary grab Lana's hand as she stood to leave, "at least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

Sister Mary Eunice watched as she repeatedly stabbed the poor woman to death, the blood warm and sticky on her hands, 'No!' she tried to cry, 'Please no! Oh God!' she screamed, but no words came from her mouth.

"You're mine" a voice echoed through her head, "I can do to you whatever I please."

'No! Please don't make me.' she cried while wrapping the woman up and dragging her body out into the woods, the blood now cold on her hands. Tears streaked her cheeks, she felt a sharp pain coming from her abdomen. 'Oh God!'

Someone began to shake her, "Mary!" she could hear someone shouting from a distance, she was so cold. Why was she so cold?


End file.
